The Fight
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: A on-shot set a few weeks after the Namsan stairs incident. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are avoiding each other and driving everyone crazy by their tension. That is until Jan Di's cousin comes homes to visit and Ga Eul leaps into his arms which forces Yi Jeong to drag her away in order to confront everything they have kept suppressed.


So... I know I need to post the next chapter of The Choice of her Heart and my two-shots for Woo Bin and Ji Hoo from the Fake Engagement but this one-shot got in my head yesterday and wouldn't let me rest! I was driving into work and heard a song which instantly made me think of my favorite couple and down the rabbit hole I went. So, here we are... I also dove more into an arguing and struggling Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. I had not really tapped into that before which was fun. Now, this is a definitely a M rated story so if that's not really what you like, you might skip this one. But I hope you all do like it! Let me know :-)

The gang was hanging out in the F4 lounge desperately trying to ignore the tension between the two people who refused to look at each other or even acknowledge they were in the same room.

Song Woo Bin exchanged a subtle eye roll with Ji Hoo who only sighed at their friends continuing drama.

Yi Jeong was leaning over the pool table taking an extremely long time to line up his shot, his eye drifting over to where the girl sat in the corner but at the image of her still buried in her book, his mouth tightened in annoyance.

It had been three weeks since whatever had gone down at the Namsan stairs between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Neither Woo Bin nor Jan Di knew the specifics of what happened between their best friends despite checking in with other to figure it out. The only thing they knew was that they were both miserable and refusing to speak to the other. It was so bad they had even stopped showing up to any social gathering with their friends if there was a risk of bumping into one another.

Now, Yi Jeong was planning a trip to Sweden next week for another physical therapy appointment and Woo Bin was beginning to suspect that unless they fixed this thing between him and Chu Ga Eul, he would not return home.

"So, Ga Eul." Woo Bin called out cheerfully, unable to take the weird silence anymore. "You said Jan Di asked you to meet you here this afternoon. What's up? You all have plans tonight?"

Ga Eul lowered her book with a smile to the young mafia prince. "No. At least, I don't think we do. She just said she had a surprise for me."

Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo with a smirk, but the doctor shook his head. "Don't look at me. She's been studying for our exams, so I've barely talked to her. Especially with Jun Pyo in town visiting this weekend. I have no clue what she's has planned."

"Hmmm," Woo Bin murmured but before they could finish speculating Jan Di burst into the lounge with a huge grin. "Ga Eul!"

Ga Eul's face light up at the excitement on Jan Di. "What is going on? You have been acting cryptic all day."

Jan Di held up her finger before calling over her shoulder for someone. A young, good-looking man swaggered inside and gave Ga Eul a mischievous grin. "Hey, Sunbeam."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped at the sight of him and her eyes widened to the point where Ji Hoo was worried they might pop out. She let out a high pitch squeal, "Kim In Seob!"

They all stared in bewilderment as Ga Eul threw her book aside to run and jump into his arms. He caught her with stunning ease and twirled her around with a deep-throated laugh. "There's my girl."

"I can't believe this. What are you doing here?" Ga Eul asked happily.

"I got home last night." In Seob explained, pressing her tightly into his chest. "I wanted to surprise you."

Ga Eul squealed again in delight and locked her legs around his waist. "I'm so excited you are here! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." In Seob told her with a laugh, rubbing her back gently.

Woo Bin stole a glance over to Yi Jeong who looked as murderous as he had ever seen him. His entire face was almost purple and he was clutching his pool stick like it was now a harpoon.

Ji Hoo shrugged over the table at him at the silent question about the display of a normally shy Ga Eul clinging to some man like a burr. Gu Jun Pyo wandered over to them, shaking his head with a bored expression.

"Geum Jan Di," Woo Bin asked hurriedly. "Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry." The young man said apologetically, lowering Ga Eul back to the ground. "I'm Kim In Seob. Jan Di's cousin."

"Cousin?" Ji Hoo asked in confusion. "I thought your cousin was studying abroad."

"He was," Jan Di answered happily. "He finished up last week and flew in yesterday."

"We all grew up together." Ga Eul supplied before turning back to In Seob, smacking his arm lightly. "You have not written or called me in months!"

"Sorry, Sunbeam." He kissed her forehead. "It got a little crazy in the end there."

"Well," Woo Bin called out while he tried to discreetly wrestle the stick out of Yi Jeong's hand. "It's good to meet-" He let out a little grunt as he finally pulled it free from the potter's grip. "You."

"You too." Kim In Seob walked over to shake his and Ji Hoo's hand, having the sense not to interact with Yi Jeong by the murderous stare currently aimed at him.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my girls here. I heard all about what happened…" He looked back at Gu Jun Pyo, "I wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you care so much for my cousin. Especially, since I couldn't be here to help her these past few years. So, thanks."

Gu Jun Pyo dipped his head in acknowledgment while shooting a mischievous wink to Jan Di who blushed in response. In Seob turned to Ga Eul, brushing back a wayward curl. "What about you, Sunbeam? You still dating that idiot Su Pyo?"

"No."

"Good. I told you he was not good enough for you. I was planning on punching him in the nose if you were."

Ga Eul giggled and at the sound, Yi Jeong clenched his fist at his side. "Great. Now, how long are you staying?" He demanded to know with a glare. "If you need to get back to school, Jun Pyo will be happy to let you use his plane."

Jan Di threw Yi Jeong a warning stare at his rudeness. "Why would I do that?" Jun Pyo asked with a roll of his eyes. "I had the plane bring him to Korea only yesterday."

"How nice of you," Yi Jeong said through clenched teeth. "But, I didn't think we allowed outsiders into the lounge."

"Sunbae," Jan Di hissed but In Seob didn't seem bothered. He gave Yi Jeong a curious stare. Then like he was trying to figure something out, he ran his hand down Ga Eul's back again. She turned and smiled up at him but In Seob was watching Yi Jeong who twitched angrily. His eyes widened in understanding and he looked back in forth between the two.

Seeing Yi Jeong about to open his mouth with no doubt a creative threat on where could place his hand next, Woo Bin grabbed his arm. "Would you excuse us for a moment? We will be right back."

He hauled Yi Jeong away who was cursing and snarling under his breath. He quickly pushed him into the next room. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Yi Jeong snarled. "What's wrong with all of you? Since when do we let random, common, strangers into the F4 lounge?"

Woo Bin folded his arms. "He is not a stranger. He is Jan Di's cousin which means he's the future family of Gu Jun Pyo. Not to mention a friend of Ga Eul's."

"I would say a friend is an understatement." Yi Jeong bit out sharply. "The last time I checked, we were friends, but I don't recall hugging you like that."

Woo Bin almost laughed but chose against it since Yi Jeong did not seem to be in a joking mood. "No, and I will thank you to keep it that way."

He decided the time for letting Yi Jeong figure out his feelings for Ga Eul had passed. He whistled and hearing the subtle code both Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo made their excuses to the group to join Woo Bin in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Gu Jun Pyo asked in a tone that left no room for argument. "Jan Di was about to spin kick you, Yi Jeong. She is very close to her cousin and has missed him terribly while he's been gone. You are not going to spoil his homecoming for her."

"It's not about Jan Di," Ji Hoo told the Shinhwa heir. "It's about Ga Eul."

"Even I figured that one out," Jun Pyo snapped before casting another dark look to Yi Jeong. "Start talking."

"No," Yi Jeong said defensively. "And if you all are not going to kick him out fine but I refuse to stay here."

"Yi Jeong," Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"What?"

"Grow. Up." Gu Jun Pyo repeated slowly. "You love Ga Eul. You have since you met her but for some reason, you have cast yourself in this dark curse of not being allowed to be happy. Why? Because your father is a royal son of a bitch. By that logic, my sister should be a manipulative, horrible woman who is willing to step on anyone lesser than her. Well, guess what? She's not. And neither are you. We are not bound by our parents, Yi Jeong. So, grow up. Stop running and tell Ga Eul how you feel."

Yi Jeong stalked away angrily but didn't flee like they expected him too. He paced around cursing violently before facing his friends in defeat. "I tried. I was going to tell her but she didn't let me. She said she was done coming after me. That she was going to let me go. Then she walked away."

"And what did you do?" Ji Hoo asked quietly. "Did you go after her?"

"No," Yi Jeong snapped. "I'm So Yi Jeong. I don't chase women. They chase me."

"Fine," Woo Bin shrugged. "That's your choice and if we go to the club tonight any girl there will probably prove your point. But they won't be Ga Eul. Can you handle that?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now, can you handle seeing Ga Eul with someone else? Because if you think she will be single forever, you're wrong." Jun Pyo told him not unkindly. "All the way here, all In Seob talked about was seeing her again. Can you honestly tell me you can handle watching him flirt with her? Kiss her? Hold her? And since they are going to be living together… Sleep with her?"

At the last question, Yi Jeong's head flew up with unconstrained fury. "What?"

"He's going to stay with Ga Eul in her apartment." Gu Jun Pyo explained. "Ga Eul and he just finished discussing it. He will stay on her couch and from the way he's staring at her, I give him a week before he moves from the couch to the bed."

"He's…" Yi Jeong whipped around to look at the two friends who were talking excitedly to one another. "Why is staying with Ga Eul instead of Jan Di?"

"Jan Di's family moved back home." Ji Hoo told him. "They don't have the extra room, so Ga Eul insisted he stay with her."

Yi Jeong let out a bitter laugh before storming towards Ga Eul.

"Is that true?" Woo Bin whispered to Jun Pyo who smirked. "Partially. Ga Eul did offer but I intervened. He is actually going to stay with me."

"Yi Jeong doesn't need to know that though." Ji Hoo grinned. "At least not right away."

Ga Eul was in the middle of speaking to In Seob about her plans for becoming a teacher when a furious Yi Jeong suddenly filled her vision. He reached down and yanked her to feet but before she could ask him what he was doing, her world tilted as he threw her over his shoulder.

"We need to talk." He growled while In Seob watched in open amusement.

"So Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul yelled. "Put me down."

He ignored her but as she tried to wiggle down, he slapped her backside harshly. "Stay still."

She gasped in outrage. "Did you just smack- Yah! Who do you think you are?"

"Oh shut up, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong barked walking into the bedroom the F4 had set up for guests. The slamming of the door echoed around the shocked group before Jan Di exhaled in relief. "Finally."

In Seob leaned back into the couch giving his cousin a smug grin. "Told you I could get him to make a move. You owe me dinner and drinks. And not from the diner!"

Yi Jeong all but threw her down onto the bed. She bounced like a coin and scrambled to her feet. "You are a rude, arrogant Chaebol."

"And you're a proud, stubborn brat."

Ga Eul gasped. "A brat!"

"Yes," Yi Jeong snapped. "A brat. And don't forget proud and stubborn."

"How dare you!"

"Can't you think of something more original than how dare you?"

"You- "

"Oh, you know what, Ga Eul-"

As the loud words floated back into the lounge, In Seob rolled in silent laughter while Woo Bin and Jun Pyo stood at the door with their ears pressed against the wood. Even Ji Hoo had stopped trying to appear above eavesdropping and was leaning over Jun Pyo's back to listen in.

Jan Di was reading her textbook and rolled her eyes at the young men who had become so important in her life. "I don't know why you are bothering to do that. I can clearly hear what they are saying all the way over here."

"Hush woman." Jun Pyo waved a hand at her. "What did he call her?"

"A judgmental do-gooder." Woo Bin whispered loudly. "I think she may have slapped him."

"No," Ji Hoo shook his head, moving in closer. "I think that was her throwing something."

A loud bang of something hitting the door harshly made them jump a little and Ji Hoo nodded. "Yep, she threw something."

Yi Jeong straightened from his ducking position once the hairbrush she had flung at his head bounced back to the ground. "Very mature."

"Don't talk to me about mature." Ga Eul shrieked feeling slightly unhinged. "Not after your little display in front In Seob. You were rude, arrogant, and downright disrespectful."

"Go on," Yi Jeong leaned against the wall closing his eyes. "Wake me when you're done."

"OOH!"

Yi Jeong grinned at the sound of her squawking but when she tried to push past him, he moved his body in front of the door. "No."

"You can't keep me in here!" Ga Eul stomped her foot.

"You want a bet?"

Ga Eul tried to open the door, but his weight made it impossible. She glared up at him but he didn't budge. "Are you going to let me out or not?"

"No." Yi Jeong shook his head. "And you're not staying with that guy either."

"What?" Ga Eul yelled in outrage. "Since when you are the boss of me?"

He towered over and when he took a step forward, Ga Eul skirted backwards. His face had darkened dangerously, and his eyes had an almost demonic gleam. She had seen Yi Jeong upset and angry before but never quite like this. And although her own fury and hurt were as high as she had ever felt before, there was a low tingle of awareness too, but she forced herself not to pay attention to it.

"Do you honestly think I am going to let some random guy stay in your apartment?" He asked slowly, following her backward scramble. "The day he sleeps in your bed is the day I trade my Lotus in for a bicycle."

"Start peddling then!" Ga Eul snapped. "And who I have in my bed is my business, Yi Jeong."

When those particular words were bellowed out, all the F4 guys stared at each other. "Damn," Woo Bin hissed. "Ga Eul is going for the throat."

"Did Yi Jeong fall over dead?" Jun Pyo wondered in concern about the prolonged silence from their artistic member. Ji Hoo pressed his ear tightly to the glass they had acquired from the kitchen. "Maybe. Oh no, wait. There he goes."

"What's he saying?"

The doctor shrugged. "How should I know. He's switched over to Swedish."

Yi Jeong was letting out a string of foreign curses but Ga Eul didn't care. She only stared unblinking at him before repeating herself. "It's my bed and I will have whoever I want in it."

"Fine. Then I will kill him. You want to be responsible for the death of Geum Jan Di's cousin? Be my guest. Take him home!"

She raised her eyebrow at his challenge before strolling calmly to the door. She yanked it open and the boys hurriedly jumped away but she didn't bother to acknowledge their obvious eavesdropping. "In Seob, you are staying with me tonight. And not on the couch!"

"You little-"Yi Jeong reached over her head and slammed the door in their faces, ignoring Ga Eul's furious shouts.

"Wow," In Seob nodded. "You weren't kidding when you said they needed to talk. I've never seen Ga Eul like this before. How long have they loved each other?"

"Two years." The guys answered simultaneously going back to their original positions.

"That's a lot of pent up sexual tension," In Seob told Jan Di under his breath. She laughed with a shrug. "I know. I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I asked you to come home for the weekend. You were the only one I trusted enough to flirt with Ga Eul in order to get them to crack."

"Wait." Woo Bin took his ear away from the door to stare at Geum Jan Di. "You planned this?"

"Yeah," Jan Di said with a grin. "Jun Pyo sent his plane to get him. In Seob flies back to meet his fiancé in New York with him on Monday."

"You clever minx." Woo Bin gave her a proud smile before returning to the drama currently taking place in the bedroom."

"What the hell, Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong yelled no longer trying to appear calm. "Try that again. I dare you."

"Or what, Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul demanded. "You're such a hypocrite. You can go to the club and bring home any woman you want but the minute I do it-"

"Are you jealous?" He threw up his hands. "Then you should have said so a long time ago."

"I did!" Ga Eul reminded him. "I told you over and over again, but you ignored me. So, now I am done telling you. You are not allowed to be mad about the fact I've decided to move on."

"Well, you are not moving on with him." Yi Jeong barked pointing to the door. "And when did I even say that I wanted you to move on?"

"The day at the stairs." Tears were flowing steadily now but Ga Eul ignored them. "You made it quite clear."

He gaped at her. "Did you hit your head Ga Eul Yang? I didn't say a fucking word at the Namsan stairs. You didn't let me. So, don't stand there with some judgmental bullshit on how this is all my fault."

Ga Eul felt something snap within her. "You-you BASTARD! You didn't say anything? You said everything, Yi Jeong! You said it when I walked away and you didn't come after me. You said it when days and weeks go by without a word. You said it when you calmly went back to your Casanova escapades. You said- "

"All right, I get your point." Yi Jeong broke in with gritted teeth. "Except you are forgetting something, Chu Ga Eul. You are forgetting what you said that day also." He took a step closer, his own body vibrating like a fork and despite herself, Ga Eul felt herself straining to not reach for him. "You let go of me. You said you had done all you could."

"I did."

"Bullshit." Yi Jeong whispered dangerously. "You didn't do all you could. You did just enough to feel like you put in an effort. I've seen the look in your eye when I touch you. It scares you and you always pull away from it. That's why you've never let me hold you or kiss you. It's also why you're willing to let Kim In Seob into your bed. Because you know it would be safe. Unsatisfying but safe."

"You don't know that…" Ga Eul said quickly and he raised her arms boxing her in against the wall. "Trust me, it would be unsatisfying." Yi Jeong tucked his lips down to her ear. "That's why you don't let me in. I wouldn't be and you know it."

"We're not talking about the same thing." She told him shakily, keenly aware of his hand gliding over her hip. "Yes we are."

I have a relationship with In Seob," Ga Eul tried to remind herself. "I don't have one with you."

"We have a relationship." Yi Jeong pressed his front closer into her. "But it's not a safe one. You can act like it's me alone that didn't want this but we both know you don't like it when things get uncomfortable. I may not have chased you that day but you still ran first. You always do."

"Actually that's probably true." In Seob whispered down to the guys. He had gotten his own glass to listen through a few minutes earlier. "Ga Eul goes after the things she wants but the moment it gets hard, she flees. Even as a kid she tended to get scared when things became messy."

"Huh," Jun Pyo and Woo Bin said together while Ji Hoo shushed them trying to make out the low voices. "Would you shut up. I can't hear."

Ga Eul felt herself squirming uncomfortably at the truth in Yi Jeong's words. Maybe, she did run when things got complicated. She never knew how to communicate beyond a certain point. She had put up a wall around herself to keep her life clean and stable. And she knew if she really let Yi Jeong in, he would rock that. But she would be loathed if she admitted it to him.

"This is getting us nowhere, Yi Jeong. It's obvious too much is between us for us to remain friends."

He chuckled darkly. "We were a lot of things, Ga Eul but we were never friends."

"Nice," Ga Eul said harshly, fresh anger washing over her. "Well you won't care if we go our separate ways then. You stay out of my life and I will let you take any woman you want home."

"Any woman?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow and she didn't see the gleam of warning in his eye. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes." She dipped her chin firmly. "That's what I want."

"Fine." Yi Jeong nodded before picking her back up into his arms. She yelped in shock especially when he unlocked the door, strolling out past their friends who were watching with undisguised interest. "Let's go then."

Ga Eul gasped as his meaning became clear. "You can't mean-"

"You said any woman I want," Yi Jeong reminded her and looked down at her fiercely, sweat beading his forehead. "And right now, the woman I want is you."

After a few minutes of stunned silence over what they just witnessed, Jan Di let out a snort of laughter. She turned into Jun Pyo's chest who laid a kiss into the top of her head with a grin. "You're lucky that worked."

Woo Bin sighed in relief. "Thank God. Maybe now I can stop babysitting him every time we go out so he doesn't do something stupid like break his other hand."

Kim In Seob pointed his finger at his cousin. "For all that, I want a whole bottle of Soju."

Yi Jeong's studio was dark and cool but he didn't seem to care as he yanked her inside. She had protested all the way to the car but it didn't do any good. Yi Jeong had simply buckled her into the passenger seat without another word to her. Ga Eul had never seen him like this before and didn't quite know what to make of it. Although, she was still furious at him there was also a rush of excitement.

However, she decided to focus on her rage for the time being. "I'm not doing this with you, Yi Jeong. I'm calling a cab."

"With what phone?" Yi Jeong asked confidently. Now that he had gotten her here, he would be damned if he let her leave again. "Your purse is at Woo Bin's."

She scowled at him, "I can't believe you would be so rude to not let me use yours." Ga Eul held out her hand expectantly but he strolled into the kitchen. She watched in disbelief as he filled the sink with water and then looking back at her with a satisfied smirk, dropped his phone into the water.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul cried in horror. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bedroom. "I lost it about the same time you tried to go home with someone else."

Ga Eul gulped at the realization her earlier attempts at making him jealous had worked even better than she planned. "I was speaking out of anger, Yi Jeong. I never actually planned on sleeping with Kim In- "

"I'm done talking, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong took her face roughly in his hands. "You want me to chase you? You want me to prove what we are to you? Fine. Then you are going to get your wish."

She opened her mouth although she had no idea what she was going to say but he covered it with his before anything coherent was formed. He wasn't gentle or sweet. He took her with unrelenting force until she was clinging to him like a raft lost in the sea. Her skin on fire as his fingers scraped and teased along the edge of her ribs.

He pulled back long enough to gauge her reaction and whatever he saw must have satisfied him because the next thing she knew he had tumbled her onto the bed.

Yi Jeong yanked her clothes off with stunning speed and she took his face into her hands. For some reason, a calmness had come over. She wanted this. She wanted Yi Jeong but not because they was angry with each other. "Sunbae."

At the tender way she spoke, Yi Jeong stopped to stare at her. His expression was still thunderous and his chest was heaving like he was running a marathon.

Ga Eul smiled and sat up slightly, her hands reaching behind to her unclasp her bra. As her creamy skin became exposed, he let out a hitched breath.

He gripped her hair forcing her head up to meet his eye. "Only me," Yi Jeong growled. "You're mine. Not his. He doesn't get to see you. He doesn't get to touch you, Ga Eul. Only me."

She nodded in understanding. The image of her hugging and flaunting Kim In Seob so intimately earlier had hurt him. Some inner part of her knew it would and at the time, she had even wanted it too. The wound about teacher Cha fresh in her mind.

Now, however, Ga Eul could admit, it was time for both of them to stop. Stop trying to play games to get the other to confess first. It was time to stop fighting and being jealous all the time. She loved him too much to let it continue.

Ga Eul took his shirt off gently, tugging him back down to her. "Only you, Yi Jeong." She ran a finger down his side, loving the way his muscles quivered at her touch. "And only me."

He cupped her flesh and lowered his lips to her breast. "Good."

Ga Eul arched into his touch and neither of the spoke again. His lips burning a new path over her body slowly. Every time she gasped or moaned; he would linger until she was shaking. The few times it got to be too much and she tried to flee from the sensation, he would simply increase his efforts.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul gasped as her legs trembled. "Please, I- can't hold on anymore."

Hearing her desperate plea, Yi Jeong rose up and entered with one hard thrust. Because he had prepared her so thoroughly, there was only the slight hitch of pain at the foreign object deep inside her.

Ga Eul whimpered in relief while her muscles clenched around him. He didn't move right away letting her adjust to the feel of him but once she began to lift her hips in silent pleading, he couldn't hold back any longer.

Yi Jeong interlocked their hands and raised them above her head, his eyes gleaming while he rocked into her. "Look at me."

Ga Eul forced her eyes open and as soon she met his gaze, he withdrew until he was almost completely out before slamming back into her. She gave a muffled scream, her body no longer her own. He did it again with a low moan, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You feel so-" He shook his head, letting go of one of her hands to reach down to where they were joined and found her nub. He pressed his thumb against it and at her deep-throated cry, he buried his face into her chest. "Get there, Ga Eul. I'm not going without you."

As his thumb pressed in rhythm with the movement of his hips, she let go. He swooped his mouth down to swallow her cries as she convulsed around him. Her entire back arching off the bed and the heat that overcame her was so intense that she begged for it to stop.

At the feeling of her clamping tightly around him, Yi Jeong's own release shot out. He rocked into her uncontrollably and reached up to grip headboard. Afraid would break her fingers if he kept a hold of her hand. He cursed in both Korean and Swedish, his body shuddering beyond anything he had ever experienced before.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul sobbed, coming unexpectedly once more by the feeling of his hot seed spilling inside her.

"Holy shit," Yi Jeong groaned breathlessly and pulled back to thrust a few more times guiding her through it. Eventually, she fell into the mattress with an exhausted moan and he collapsed on top of her.

They didn't move or speak for several minutes, too afraid of breaking the moment. Ga Eul never wanted this to end. This feeling of Yi Jeong buried deep within her and being completely open and raw with another person. Knowing he was probably concerned though; she lifted her hand and stroked his back and arms.

His face was nestled into the side of her neck but she could feel him relaxing with each passing touch. Once he caught his breath, he lifted his head and kissed her gently.

Ga Eul returned the kiss with a soft hum. He slowly pulled away from her and she winced slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Give me a minute."

Ga Eul frowned as he got out of bed but was too tired to protest the loss of contact. He quickly returned carrying a heated rag and pulled back the covers. "Here."

He pressed it into space between her thighs and she felt like crying at the tender way he was taking care of her. After a minute though she reached over and took his hand away. "I'm okay, Yi Jeong."

He nodded but she thought there was a flash of guilt in his expression. She smiled and tucking the sheet around herself, sat up. "If you are about to apologize for anything that just happened, I am going to throw another hairbrush at you."

Yi Jeong gave her long perusal but once he saw that she meant it, he relaxed. He eased her back down with a shake of his head. "I won't apologize because I am not sorry."

"Good." Ga Eul wrapped herself tightly around him. "Me either."

He chuckled as he stretched fully out on top of her again. "Apparently all we needed for us to confess our feelings was a fight. If I had known that, I would have picked an argument with you years ago."

She laughed, hooking her arms around his neck. "Well, let's see how we do now…" She paused to get his attention. "I love you, So Yi Jeong."

He smiled brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes. "I love you too."

She kissed him deeply until he couldn't take it anymore. Yi Jeong pulled away to whisper promises and apologies on her skin until she was laughing and crying, her own words that had been bottled up coming out in a hushed mess. They confessed everything until there was nothing left to say.

Feeling cleansed of two years of pent up longing, Ga Eul spread her legs as he slipped back inside. Her body accepting him as easily now as her heart. Yi Jeong took her again and again while the sun slowly went down behind them. After they finally fell together for the last time, Yi Jeong tucked her into his side. His body curling protectively over hers.

"I wonder if the others are getting worried." Ga Eul asked sleepily. He shook his head amused. "I doubt it. They are probably relieved we decided to leave instead of finishing this at the lounge."

Ga Eul blushed embarrassed. "Probably. Although, Jan Di might be a little concerned by now. Do you think they will come looking for us?"

"Not unless they want me to kill them." Yi Jeong muttered pressing a kiss into her shoulder. "I'm planning on letting you sleep for a while and then starting all over again."

"Oh really?

He nodded, "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

"You're not?" Ga Eul asked teasingly and he raised an eyebrow with an bemused stare. "Ga Eul, I have been dreaming of this since I met you. Do you honestly think one night is enough?"

She turned into his chest. "Then how many nights do you want, Yi Jeong?"

"All of them," Yi Jeong told her firmly. "You can try to go home but since I will only come kidnap you again, you might as well stay."

"Okay." Ga Eul stretched and his eyes darkened at the sight of her body being exposed by the slipping of the sheet. He quickly rolled her back underneath him and she laughed. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to let me sleep a little bit."

"I changed my mind." He lifted his head from her stomach where he had been pressing tiny kisses into her skin, shooting her wicked grin. "Want to fight me on it?"

Geum Jan Di took Kim In Seob back to the airport with the rest of the guys. He had decided to fly back to New York early since he missed his fiance.

"You are truly hooked." Jan Di teased good-naturedly. "So when do I get to meet this Rae Anne."

"She's coming to visit for Christmas." In Seob tapped her nose. "You will like her. She is spunky, like you."

"How did you meet?" Woo Bin asked curiously.

"She was my English tutor." In Seob gave him a grin. "I pretended not to speak English for almost three months before she caught on."

Woo Bin high fived him and he gave one last hug to Jan Di with a nod of respect to Jun Pyo. "Keep her out of trouble for me."

"I will try." Jun Pyo replied, ducking a smack from his girlfriend with a laugh before sobering. He put his arm around her waist and shook her cousin's hand. "I will be arriving in New York next week. I will call you for dinner."

He nodded. "Tell Ga Eul goodbye and good luck for me."

They agreed and watched as he walked towards the plane. Jan Di looked at her watch as they got ready to leave. "It's getting late. Hopefully, they are not still fighting."

"They're not. At least not verbally." Ji Hoo muttered with a knowing grin forcing Woo Bin to elbow him hard in the ribs. Jan Di frowned slightly at their interaction. "Well, maybe one of you should go check on- "

"No!" All remaining F4 members cried horrified.

She grinned at them. "I'm only kidding."

"Aish," Jun Pyo shook his head and nudged her forward. "Come on woman. Let's get dinner before you start planning anything else.

She stopped him and rose on her tiptoes to kiss him. Surprised by her public display of affection, Jun Pyo wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "What was that for?"

"For helping me start a fight between our two best friends." Jan Di poked his chest. "See, I told you it would work."

"Yeah, Yeah." He mumbled but brushed his lips against hers with a small smile. "Do you think we might be able to squeeze in a fight of our own before I have to leave?"

"Well," Jan Di scrunched her nose pretending to think it over. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Jun Pyo shook his head, his eyes brightening.

She looped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure if you were to take me home, I could find something to be irritated with you about."

Not bothering to answer, Jun Pyo scooped her up and without explanation to Woo Bin or Ji Hoo they strolled away. The two guys exchanged exasperated looks. "Guess we're eating lobster by ourselves."

"Looks like it." Ji Hoo chuckled and put on his coat. "So, maybe we should go to the club instead."

Woo Bin blinked at him in obvious surprise. "You want to go to a club?" He reached up to check his temperature. "Are you feeling all right?"

The doctor knocked his hand away. "I'm just saying we either go and try to find some girlfriends of our own or we get used to only having each other for lobster dinner dates. "

The mafia prince nodded, grabbing his own jacket. "Good point. Come on handsome, let's go."


End file.
